Forbidden fruit
by JohnEggburito
Summary: Edward Elric the Fullmetal alchemist once again finds himself called into Roy Mustangs office for what he thought was another Dangerous boring mission. Could he be right? or horribly wrong? (RoyEd)


"Fullmetal" the slick black haired colonel spoke in his usual serious tone to the young man.

"What is it now?" Fullmetal pipsqueek hissed out in was getting sick and tired of the colonels bullshit.

"Well arn't we impaitent?" He stood from his military chair and walked over to the boy of only 17.

"Just spit it already" He looked up at the big headed military man. Little did he know he was blushing maddly. He really liked him. Ed shot his head down in embaressment. He knew he couldn't have Roy so he wasn't even going to think about it. When he looked down though he feared the worst. Roy was not but a foot away from Fullmetal and he already was starting to grow.

"Oh, excited as well?" Roy smiled and followed Eds eyes to his pants. Roy moved in abit, he moved his hand to Elrics chest, pushing him down into the chair.

"Might as well tell you the mission" He sighed. He wanted Fullmetal but he had to wait.

"F-Fine. Make it fast" By this time Edward was sitting hunched over his crotch. He was still blushing. Who did that jack ass this he is?

Roy handed him a small slip of paper before speaking. "I need you to run into town and get this and bring it back here as soon as possible" By the time these words slipped out his face was a cherry red.

Ed went to unfold the peice of paper before abruptly being inturupted. "No" Mustang opened the door, throwing Ed out on his back. "hurry back, Elric"

Ed stood up walking away with a scoff. He couldn't belive it. Roy was such a jackass. He un-clutched the tiny paper and unfolded it to reveal the one word.

Lube.

Edward face flared up like a fountan firework. He held in a scream.

"What the fuck roy who are you-" He stoped murmuring to himself and realization spread over him. He's getting what he so desperatly wanted.

He sprinted out of the military building and ran to the nearest "adult" store. Picking up the last tube he hid his face with his coat. He was the famous 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. Someone would surely recognize him and begin the horrible rummors. Ed payed and sucessfully got out of there as fast as possible. As soon as he steped out into the world the clouds began crying. He stuffed the bag in his coat, pulling his hood up. Taveling back to the military building, his heart began racing. This would be his first time, he had no idea what to do. The endless times he pulled it in the restroom to the tought of Roy would never ammount to the actual experiance.

Entering the building not but 2 hours later from when the mission was set. He stumbled abit, finding himself abit flushed. Ed ran into the nearest restroom. He flipped on the water and with his left hand he bathed his face with the relaxing brisk water. Five minutes after he did so he ventured back to roys office. He pulled out his pocket watch to check the time.

"Ed be more careful next time" the lutenet said to him, helping him up. He blacked out whilst looking the time and ran right into her. He was sprawelled out on the ground. Unknowing what to do. His heart was racing as he looked up to see Riza holding the bag.

"Don't worry" she smiled "I already knew. I wont tell anyone." She handed him the bag as she walked off. "Good luck" She called back as she headed into the next hallway.

Ed poked his head into roys office. He was slightly dozzed off in his chair.

"you're pretty cute sleeping" Ed said. Roys head shot up. Ed flinched in embaressment.

"Hey fullmetal. Did you get it?" He said standing.

"Yeah yeah I got it" Ed blushed harder as he walked into the office fully.

Roy walked over to the door locking it.

"now, give it here" Roy yanked it out of the eldist elrics hand.

Roy took ed by his automail arm and began undressing him while kissing from his ear to neck. Ed let out a small gasp and shutter as he pulled Roy into a real kiss. He grabbed him and went backwords onto the chair. Roy began to undo Eds pants. Leaving everything else on him. He bit Eds lip in a desperate attempt to make sure he realzes to keep all of his clothes on. Ed reached down and pulled roys pants off in a hurry.

"Someone wants it, doesn't he?" Roy spoke inbetween kisses.

"s-shut up" Ed embaressingly stuttered.

Roy took Ed and bent him over the chair. He reached down for the lube bottle. He pulled his pulsating cock out and squirted the lube all over it. He clutched Elrics dick, begining to sensually rubbing it. Edwards moans only made him hold out longer. Edward screamed and he knew he couldn't hold out on him anymore. He pushed his cock against eds ass hole to tease him.

"WILL YOU JUST-" ed began to yell before he let out a shuttering moan. Roys dick felt so nice. It was so... big. It was pulsating, ed could feel him slamming it in and out. In and out. He screamed as Roy pounded him over and over. Roys arm was also reached around Edwards front, yanking harder and harder. Ed couldn't hold it anymore. By the feel of Roys cock, his hands and his lips, the sensation was to grand.

"roy. I- I'm going to cum" He moaned out between his own soft lips. Roy pulled out and threw ed on his knees to the floor.

"open your mouth, Elric" Mustang smurked out. He did as his master commanded. Roy slid his cock in Edwards mouth. Ed used all his spit and slowly moved his tounge all around on it.

"Damnit Elric" He moaned out as he came inside his mouth.

"heh" Ed smiled as roy pulled out, sitting in the chair and shutting his eyes.

"Well mustang, I'd love to stay and spoon but al has been wating for me for a really long time" Ed spoke, pulling his pants back up. "I'll see you tommarow" He said hurrying out the door into the soaking rain. The noise against the window of the clouds tears on the train made him sleepy, and content on the intimate moment. 


End file.
